1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments consistent with the present invention relate to communication of high-resolution image data through a digital data interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for a photographing system that captures high-resolution video images or high-quality video images and a playback system that plays back the high-resolution video images or high-quality video images increases, a communication environment that allows high-resolution video images or high-quality video images to be transmitted and received is increasingly attracting attention.
Since three-dimensional (3D) images have a greater amount of data than general single-view images, communication of 3D images requires an environment that enables communication of large-capacity data.